The Beginning Quest/Spoiler
Method Walk from the little beach where you begin to the east and go up a ramp. Here you will see a NPC Santiago. The Cockroach Plague Santiago needs help with the cockroach plague in his basement, he will ask you to get equipped with an armor from a chest on his room and with a club downstairs. Then you must go to his cellar and kill 3 cockroaches and collect 3 cockroach legs. When you are done, Report to Santiago who will reward you with 100 experience points. Collecting Wood Now talk to Zirella, she will tell you that she needs wood for her fire. You must use a Dead Tree nearby so a branch will be dropped under you, now you must move it towards her cart where another branch is. When you put it on it green sparks will appear. Talk to Zirella again. She will allow you to go inside her house and take a shovel from a chest. You must now use the shovel to open a loose stone pile to the east. After you go down, you must get the rope from a Box and use it to get out. A Hungry Tailor Now talk to Carlos, he will show you how to change your outfit and then ask you for some meat from nearby Rabbits or Deer. After you sell him some meat he will ask you to cross the bridge to Rookgaard. Transcripts The Cockroach Plague Player: hi Santiago: Hello Player, nice to see you on Rookgaard! I saw you walking by and wondered if you could help me. Could you? Please, say yes! Player: yes Santiago: Ah, thank you so much. To keep talking to me, either use the dark blue keywords or answer with 'yes' or 'no'. Listen, I have a little cockroach problem, but I think you need some proper equipment first, right? Player: yes Santiago: Great, please go to my house, just a few steps south of here. Upstairs in my room, you'll find a chest. You can keep what you find inside of it! Come back after you got it and greet me to talk to me again. Alright? Player: yes Santiago: Alright! Do you see the flashing button called 'Quests'? That's your quest log. There you can check the status of quests, like this one. Bye for now! * Go upstairs and get your coat. Then talk to Santiago again. Player: hi Santiago: Welcome back, Player! Ahh, you found my chest. Let me take a look at you. You put on that coat, yes? Player: yes Santiago: Ah, no need to say anything, I can see it suits you perfectly. Now we're getting to the fun part, let's get you armed! Are you ready for some action? Player: action Santiago: Great! You see, I have a huge cockroach plague in my cellar. I need someone to go down there and help me fight them. You are that courageous person, right? Player: yes Santiago: I knew I could count on you. Here, take this good and sturdy weapon in your hand. Then go back to my house and down the ladder. Good luck, and bye for now! * Go down to this basement and kill 3 Cockroaches, then return to him. ''Player: hi Santiago: Good job! For that, I'll grant you 100 experience points! Oh - what was that? I think you advanced a level, right? Player: yes Santiago: That's just great! Now you have more health points, can carry more stuff and walk faster. Talking about health, did you get hurt by those cockroaches? Player: hurt Santiago: Well, to me you look as healthy as ever! There are much more dangerous monsters than cockroaches out there, though. Take a look at your status bar to the right. You have 155 Health right now. I'll show you something, okay? Player: okay Santiago: This is an important lesson from me - an experienced veteran fighter. Take this! Look at your status bar again. As you can see, you've lost health. Now I'll tell you how to heal that, okay? Player: okay Santiago: Here, take this fish which I've caught myself. Find it in your inventory, then 'Use' it to eat it. This will slowly refill your health. Easy, right? Player: right Santiago: I knew you'd get it right away. You can loot food from many creatures, such as deer and rabbits. You can find them in the forest nearby. By the way... have you seen Zirella? Player: Zirella Santiago: Well, she was looking for someone to help her. Maybe you could go and see her. She lives just to the east and down the mountain. So, thank you again and bye for now! Player: bye Santiago: Take care, Player! Collecting Wood Player: hi Zirella: Oh, heaven must have sent you! Could you please help me with a quest? Player: quest Zirella: By the way, 'quest' is a keyword that many NPCs react to, especially those which have tasks for you. So darling, about that quest... are you listening? Player: yes Zirella: Thank you so much for your kindness. I'm an old woman and I desperately need firewood for my oven. Could you please help me? Player: help Zirella: You're such a treasure. In the forest south of here, there are dead trees without any leaves. The first thing you have to do is search for one, okay? Player: yes Zirella: Splendid, once you've found one, 'Use' it to break a branch from it. Did you understand that so far? Player: yes Zirella: Good... so after you broke a branch, please push it here and select 'use with'. That will turn your mouse cursor into crosshairs. Then left-click on my cart. Alright? Player: yes Zirella: To push the branch, drag and drop it on the grass by holding the left mousebutton and moving the cursor to where you want to throw the branch. Just push it near my cart before you 'Use' it, alright? Player: yes Zirella: Thank you darling! My cart is right beside me. Two branches should be enough. I'll see you soon, good bye for now! Player: bye Zirella: Good bye Player, may Uman bless you! * After putting 2 branches in the cart: Player: hi Zirella: Right, thank you sweetheart! This will be enough to heat my oven. Oh, and you are probably waiting for your reward, yes? Player: yes Zirella: Well, you deserve it! You really have earned some experience! Also, you may enter my little house now and take what's in that chest beside my bed. Good bye for now! Player: bye Zirella: Good bye Player, may Uman bless you! A Hungry Tailor Player: hi Carlos: Be greeted, Simsalabim Hocuspocus! As a tailor and merchant I have to say - we need to do something about your outfit, shall we? Player: outfit Carlos: Very well. Just choose an outfit and a colour combination that suits you. You can open this dialog anytime by right-clicking on yourself and choosing 'Set Outfit'. Just try it and then talk to me again! * After closing the outfit dialog: Player: hi Carlos: Welcome back! You know, after providing my little outfit service, I like to ask a little favour of you. Can you help me? Player: help Carlos: You see, I'm quite hungry from standing here all day. Could you maybe get me some food? Player: food Carlos: Thank you! I would do it myself, but I don't have a weapon. Just kill a few rabbits or deer, loot food from them and bring me one piece of meat or ham, will you? Player: meat Carlos: Splendid. I'll be awaiting your return eagerly. Don't forget that you can click on the 'Chase Opponent' button to run after those fast creatures. Good bye for now! * Kill a Deer or Rabbit to collect a piece of Meat. Then return to Carlos. ''Player: hi Carlos: Welcome back, Simsalabim Hocuspocus! Did you have a successful hunt and carry a piece of meat or ham with you? Player: meat Carlos: What's that delicious smell? That must be a piece of meat! Please hurry, simply ask me for a trade and I'll give you two gold pieces for it! Player: trade Carlos: Very nice! Food for me! Sell it to me, fast! Once you sold your food to me, just say 'ready' to let me know you are done. Player: ready Carlos: Well, that's how trading with NPCs like me works. I think you are ready now to cross the bridge to Rookgaard, just follow the path to the northwest. Good luck, Player! ... Carlos: And by the way: if you thought all of this was boring and you'd rather skip the tutorial with your next character, just say 'skip tutorial' to Santiago. ... Carlos: Then you'll miss out on those nice items and experience though. Hehehe! It's your choice. Well, take care for now!